marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
AXIS: Carnage Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bank robbers * Other Characters: * * * * Jim (Gloria's husband) * Gloria (a social worker) * * A grave digger * officers ** SWAT team * CVN ** Frank (Alice Gleason's boss) ** Unnamed members Locations: * ** *** Saint Estes Home for Boys ** ** Church Cemetery ** LB Bank Items: * * Vehicles: * Police cars * SWAT van * F-15 Eagle fighter jets | Synopsis1 = While waiting for Alice to regain consciousness, Carnage ruminates on how most heroes have tragic backstories comparable to his own, though he admits he misremembers things, like substituting Eddie Brock-as-Venom for his father/step-father and Alice Gleason for his mother/step-mother and the girl he once murdered by pushing in front of a bus. He starts to backslide into his former nihilism, but corrects himself, lamenting that his guilty conscience is causing him such pain. When Alice wakes up and starts screaming for help, Carnage reassures her and explains that he wants to be a superhero. Alice agrees to help him if he promises not to hurt her, explaining to a confused Carnage that good people, especially heroes, keep their promises. Carnage fantasizes about killing her, but agrees and makes the promise. Elsewhere, Gloria, a social worker, comes home and tells her husband that Emil Gregg missed out on their appointment again. The next morning she and her husband go to a shantytown to look for him, and she mentions that when she last saw him he'd developed the delusion that he actually was the Sin-Eater. Directed to a tent, they find Emil's necrotic corpse clutching a green balaclava and being eaten by rats and maggots. At a cemetery, Alice tells Carnage that in order to redeem himself the first step is to confess his sins. Spotting an observer and believing him to be a grave robber, Carnage attacks, knocking him into an open grave, but Alice stops him, stating that the man is a gravedigger and ordering him to apologize. Once Carnage does so, Alice takes out her smartphone and films his confession, stating she'll post it on the internet for the world to see that he is repentant. Instead, she sends it to her boss, Frank, in order to get Chris Rollins' spot. Frank alerts the police that she was kidnapped by Carnage, but the SWAT teams dispatched only find the gravedigger. Coming across a bank robbery, Alice instructs Carnage to intervene but berates him when he sets the bank on fire to prevent future robberies. The Sin-Eater arrives at the CVN broadcast station and holds Frank at gunpoint looking for Alice, and he points to the TV, where Carnage is putting out the fire. As Alice and Carnage set out to look for a new crime to thwart, they are attacked by a police helicopter, which gets Carnage's tendrils tangled in its rotors. The copter crashes, causing Carnage to drop Alice, but just as he catches her the Sin-Eater arrives, severing his tendrils and taking her hostage. As the Sin-Eater drives away with Alice, Carnage vows to rescue her just as a pair of F-15's fire their missiles at him. | Solicit = • Carnage has kidnapped one of New York City’s most beloved news anchors -- BUT WHY? • What is the Sin Eater after? And what does it have to do with Carnage? • AND THERE’S STUFF THAT HAPPENS IN AXIS THAT IS HUGE TO THIS STORY THAT WE CAN’T SPOIL! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}